


[podfic] Spare Boxers

by reena_jenkins



Series: Once A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [15]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: First Class - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, Sharing Clothes, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Erik's out of underwear again. (A Tumblr snippet.)





	[podfic] Spare Boxers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spare Boxers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/561839) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 

** **

**Title: [Spare Boxers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/561839) **

**Author: ** ** [helens78](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/) **

**Coverartist: [reena_jenkins ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)**

**Rating:** PG-13

**Fandom:** X-Men First Class

**P****airing:** Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier

**Length:** 00:01:56

Download link: **[click me!](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/16%20\(XMFC\)%20_Spare%20Boxers_.mp3)**

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook **[over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip)** (03:47:46, 438.1 mb, compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
